


In the Chamber Where it Ends

by ikickedapuppythencried



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are kind of bad, Character Death, Implied Cannibalism, In Game of Thrones World but not really, King!Hannibal, Knight!Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikickedapuppythencried/pseuds/ikickedapuppythencried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sits on the Iron Throne, by his side, his most loyal Knight of the Kingsguard and lover, William Graham. It is finally time to end the war with the King of Slaves, Jack Crawford</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Chamber Where it Ends

**A/N: This is a little something, something I wrote as I listened to Lana Del Rey’s _I Fucked My Up To The Top_ on repeat for like at least five hours. I suddenly imagined Hannibal in Game of Thrones world with a little bit of Queen Bathory, but instead of bathing in Virgins blood, he just ate them in a bit of Hannibal way. I’m very sorry, the characters are quite or very much OOC. **

* * *

 

  
If he were not the king, Hannibal would have squirmed at his seat. The Iron throne, unsurprisingly for such a gaudy thing, was uncomfortable to sit on.  He hated the chair but the power that comes with it is too great to pass on. Such trivialities for the sake of ruling Westeros.

“William, how is our new prisoner faring?” he inquired at the man standing at the right side of the Iron Throne, though his tone indicated the he couldn’t care less. Bella Crawford, the wife of the newly proclaimed King of The Slaves Jack Crawford, killed one of the palace’s servants, disguised herself and attempted to poison him. Probably without the knowledge of her husband dearest. Unfortunately for her, William has caught her early enough before she could do some real damage

“She still wouldn’t talk, torturing has become boring” The woman wasn’t smart but she sure is tight lipped when concerning about her husband.

 “Then she has no use for us.” He tapped the arm of the throne thoughtfully “Would you like a nice roasted ham or delicious sausages? I can’t decide.”

William shrugged casually, “We could give away the leftovers. I’m sure the King of Slaves is rather famished” he said in a mocking tone.

 “Of course” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed with a barely concealed sadistic glee. “Make it painful. I would like to hear the swine squeal”

* * *

 

  
Jack is almost killing himself with worry, Bella haven’t been seen around the camp for almost a week, and there is a gnawing feeling in his gut, saying that his wife is in danger. He couldn’t risk losing any knight to search for his wife, as they are already severely outnumbered, and in every corner are spies, assassins or groups of wildlings ready to attack without a moment’s notice. One wrong move and he could lose this war; he already invested too much time and so many lives just to be defeated now.

Jack stepped out of his tent only to be greeted by Beverly Katz, although a female, one of the most reliable knights.

“A squire came bearing gifts” She looked at Jack’s eyes “From the House of the Stags” she added unsure how Jack will react. He is rather known for the deep hatred he has for Hannibal Lecter who raided his village and killed most of its people. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger.

“Where is the boy

“He already left with his horse, after dropping the items on our hands.”

“What is it?” 

“Roasted ham and sausages.” If they had come to poison them with their food, how come they have done it conspicuously? Ill intentions or not, she gave it to the dogs outside the camp, and if they dropped dead, then it is to no ones surprise.

“What do they think of us, fools?” He growled in anger “To eat food poisoned by their hands? I want it thrown out!”

“We already gave it to the loitering dogs around the camp.” She handed him the letter, the Lecter seal is still unbroken “It came along with the food, we thought it might be best to give it to you” He read it with furious eyes, expecting threats or a compromise for the two Kings, but its content made him widen his eyes and pale after reading each word. Unsheathing his sword, he ran to where the dogs ate, shouting in anguish “Bella! My beautiful Bella!” over and over as he slashes and kills and gathers whatever left of his wife.

_A little pig of yours was found in our midst._

_It would be a shame to let her go after all that trouble to get here._

_Since a feast presented herself, we decided to repay your generosity._

_Try to savour every bite, since this is the last thing you’ll see of your wife._

_Hannibal Lecter  
The House of Stag, King of Westeros_

“I will kill you! Every last one of your house! Bella! My Beautiful Bella!” When he gets his hands on Hannibal Lecter, he will gut him, feed his insides to the wolves and put his head on the spike! He swore it under his name.

 

In King’s Landing, Hannibal is sitting on his throne; eyes closed listening to the sounds of the wind or the cries of Jack Crawford for his wife. William is, as usual, beside him “’How did he take the news about his wife?” Hannibal asked lazily, he already knew the answer since Jack has always been known to be utterly predictable.

“He will attack in a fortnight.”

“This war has been drawn out for too long. I think it already time to end this.” His dark eyes bored into William’s blue ones “I want Jack Crawford’s head”

William grinned maliciously “Shall I bring it on a silver platter?”

Hannibal returned William’s grin with an upward quirk of the corners of his mouth “You know me so well, my dear William”

 William leaned down to capture his King’s lips to a passionate kiss, his scruffy beard tickling Hannibal’s skin “For good luck,” he whispered, almost lovingly before walking out ready to bark orders to the bastards, with Wolf Trap by his side, the very same sword that slaughtered every one bearing the Stark name.

 

* * *

 

  
“Where is Hannibal Lecter!” Jack growled. How dare Hannibal Lecter send a Kingsguard in his stead? “He is nothing but a coward, hiding away from the battle he should be leading” He spat.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon enough” William smirked “How did you like our gifts?”

“You bastard! You betrayed us. As soon as he spreads his legs you came sniffing around like a dog in rut!”

 “He _is_ the greatest lay I’ve ever had” He then licked his lips. “Now I believe my beloved King ordered a head.”

 

Limping, William made his way to the king. He smells of sweat and blood, and the blinding pain was unbearable but he did not pay any heed to any of it. Hannibal has given him an order and no matter what, he will see through it. Hannibal is important, his most precious king. The pain has no place in his mind where it is filled with           
                                   _Hannibal, Hannibal... Hannibal..._

_.... Hannibal...._

Hannibal stood in silence; His eyes widening at the two swords currently impaled at his lover’s back, his hands carrying a silver platter. On it is Jack Crawford’s head, eyes blank and his mouth open.

William knelt and offered the head.

“Just like what you asked, My King” Jack Crawford’s head fell from the platter on to the floor and rolled to his feet leaving traces of blood as William slumped out of consciousness.

* * *

  
A coin for each closed eyes.

William Graham was now clean of any bloodstain, wearing the Kingsguard armour. His sword, Wolf Trap lay on top of his chest, loosely held by his hands. Death suited William; he has never looked as peaceful as he was right now.

He removed the sword, but not before kissing the knuckles of the hands that gripped it. Hannibal laid beside him, on the cold stone bed, wrapping William’s arm around his shoulder. He kissed the cold, hard lips before nuzzling his neck.  He murmured a quiet “Goodnight”, before letting the darkness overtook him.

 Crimson blood seeps out from the gaping wound on Hannibal’s neck continuously pooling until it flows down to the floor.

Nobody would disturb them. They couldn’t open the chamber unless the walls were destroyed by a gigantic boulder. . In this chamber, away from everyone, just the two of them in each other's embrace. In here, they would sleep together, peacefully...

_Forever_

* * *

  
**A/N: I want more Uke/Bottom! Hannibal.... *cries* I’m sorry that I can’t write battle scenes, and sex scenes, and that there is so many mistakes** **L The OOCness is killing me!**  
Still proud of it though....  
So...... I would like to hear about your thoughts about this one.... Yeah.


End file.
